One Day More
by ashermajin
Summary: Okay guys, sequal to As if Time Stopped! Jenna, Edmund, and Lucy are back in Narnia to help Caspian find the seven lost lords but with a slight twist as per usual! More in depth on Edmund/Jenna relationship! Disc. I do not own Narnia!
1. Chapter 1: Separation

**Chapter 1: Separation**

**Okay I've rewrote this chapter because I've finally come up with a pretty damn good story line! **

"_AH!" Jenna's screams rang through the room. I held her hand while she almost broke it. Her feet in stirrups as she screamed. We had all been here for eighteen hours. I was trying to give Jenna the support she needed but I was about to pass out. _

_Then I heard the most beautiful sound in the world. A baby's high pitched screams filled the room. My mouth fell open at seeing the small baby in the doctor's arms. A nurse walked over with a blanket and wrapped it around the baby. I crained my neck trying to get a good look at our child. Jenna fell back against my chest before she started trying to look as well. Then the cries just cut off. The doctor looked over at the baby, before sending the nurse out with our child. _

_Wait what the hell was happening? "What's going on? What's wrong?" Jenna demanded, "you have a baby girl, Mrs. Pevensie but she is born three months to early she needs medical attention immediately" he said before finish cleaning up Jenna and leaving the room to attend to our little girl. Jenna looked up at me hopelessly as tears started free falling from her face. I hugged her burying her face into my shoulder and neck so she wouldn't see me crying too._

_We knew she was three months to early, we knew this was dangerous that something might go wrong when we came into the hospital. "She'll be fine," I whispered to her kissing her hair. She nodded not saying anything as she continued to cry._

_Two hours later we were standing outside the our babies room. She was so small, wasn't even as long as my forearm. She had Jenna's dark brown hair, but my chocolate eyes. Her hair had a slight curl to it as she lay on her back. Different machines and tubes were attached to her. She had two nurses watching her when she came out of surgery. _

_The doctor walked up to us, I knew from his slumped shoulders and the dragging of his feet that he wasn't bringing good news. "I'm sorry but it'd be a miracle if she makes it past thirty days" he told us softly. Jenna bit her bottom lip looking away from the doctor and back towards our little angel. I hugged her from behind burying my face into her shoulder trying to keep the tears and body tremors at bay. _

_Jenna's POV_

_I sat with our little girl, we were in her special room. Edmund and I had decided to name her Emma. Her little fingers were wrapped tightly around my index finger as she labored to breathe. It had already been three weeks and Edmund and I were praying quite frequently for Aslan's help. _

"_Jenna" That deep thunder voice I knew so well echoed behind me. I looked over my shoulder at him and forced a small smile. Aslan's maine shown brightly in the dim light of the room. He stepped forwards looking at the small bundle of joy that I loved so much. "She is quite beautiful" he complimented sitting down next to me. I nodded, not knowing what to say. _

_We fell into a small silence before he spoke again. "I cannot give you what you wish Jenna" he said softly. My head snapped to him. "What? But Lucy's cordial will fix her, Aslan she'll die without it!" I cried hysterically. He brought his head closer to me and I leaned forwards burying my face into his main. "Please Aslan, please" I cried. "She is not meant to live in this world Jenna" he said softly, "but she will grow and live in Narnia" he promised me. My head shot up. "What?" I questioned softly, tears running down my cheeks and he nodded. _

"_I will take her with me and raise her personally, a Princess of my own realm" he told me. "But Aslan…?" I questioned, when we last left Narnia he had told us, that Edmund, Lucy and I would be permitted to return. "Yes you three will return as I've promised when the time is right. Be happy Jenna for your child will live." His deep voice rumbled in my ear._

_I snapped up from my spot in Edmund's shoulder. We had fallen asleep on a bench outside Emma's room. I nearly fell at the sudden shock, and realization that it was just a dream. Edmund looked down at me rubbing my back. "How long have you been awake?" I questioned him, "only an hour" his tired voice filled my ears. He was only seventeen in our world, but we had already been married for many, many years, and even though I was only seventeen we had conceived our daughter. _

_Mr. and Mrs. Pevensie weren't too happy with the idea at first but quickly warmed up to it. Especially when Edmund and I quickly married officially in this world and six months later Emma was born. And ever since that day Edmund and I stayed in the hospital with her. Peter, Susan and Lucy were with us throughout the day but went home to sleep at night. They'd occasionally stay the night but mostly didn't._

"_You were dreaming of Aslan" Edmund told me and I nodded. "Yeah he said he was going to take Emma with him, that she couldn't live in this world but she'd live as a Princess of his own realm in Narnia" I told him. His eyes widened. "What?" He questioned and I nodded, he was about to say something when the doctor that delievered Emma stood in front of us._

"_I'm sorry we did everything we could" he said softly his hand stretching towards us with the pink baby blanket that Emma was first wrapped in. I took the blanket holding it against me, I could still smell her. She smelled of fresh honey. Edmund's arm tightened around me as the doctor walked away. _


	2. Chapter 2: Swimming

_**Chapter 2: Swimming**_

_**Okay guys, I rewrote chapter 1! So go read it all right! The plot summary has changed too! I got this idea while listening to Survivor by Reba McEntire and I had to write this!**_

_It had been two months since Emma passed away. Lucy, Jenna and I were staying with my cousin Eustace and his parents while mom, dad and Susan went to America while Peter went and studied with the old Professor for his college exams that were coming up. I was surprised by Jenna's acceptance of Emma's death. Even Lucy believed that Aslan had taken Emma with him as he promised Jenna in her dream._

_Don't get me wrong, I really hopped that Emma was alive and well, protected by Aslan himself but I just could accept it. Not after putting Emma's small body in the ground. I had learned a long time ago to always believe Lucy, especially when Narnia was concerned but I just couldn't. _

_My baby girl was gone._

_I watched Lucy and Jenna sitting on the ground as they played a game of chess. The two chatting happily with each other and talking of Narnia. They had tried to get me to play with them multiple times but I preferred to stay in my "brooding" state as they called it. I looked over noticing the painting on the wall. My eyes widened at seeing the water moving. "Lucy have you noticed this painting before?" I questioned, Lucy looked over at the painting in question but the water had stopped moving. _

"_No Ed, after two months of sleeping in here we haven't noticed it" Jenna smirked playfully at me. I stuck my tongue out at her making her giggle and shake her head as Lucy smiled. "The ship is very Narnian looking isn't it?" Lucy questioned, Jenna stood up walking over to the painting. "I know, the symbol on the sails even looks like Peter's. It's amazing" she commented only for the door to open. Eustace, the useless jackass was there. _

_He was so annoying! Hearing a yelp I looked over to see Jenna had backed up from the painting, the waves were moving again, the water starting to spill out over the canvas before filling the room. Eustace completely freaked out and went to grab it and break it only for the rest of us to grab onto him, the four of us falling into the painting. Lucy and Jenna's high pitched screams filling the air before the four of us slammed into the water. _

_Breaking the surface I spotted Caspian jumping off the boat and swimming towards us. "Caspian!" Lucy shouted happily. He smiled at her. "Lucy, Jenna, Edmund glad to see you in Narnia again" he smiled at us, his hair was longer and his bottom half of his face was covered in a short layer of hair. He was obviously older then the last time we saw him. _

"_Glad to be back" we all were ecstatic about it. Caspian and Lucy went up first, then Jenna and I, then Eustace. "Reep!" Lucy squeeled at seeing him. He smiled up at her only for her to hug him tightly. We chuckled at her behavior, taking a towel I wrapped it tightly around Jenna. She smiled appreciatevly at me before her eyes continued to scan everyone the ship. I knew what face she was looking for. _

"_What is it Jenna?" Caspian questioned noticing it as well. She looked up at him. "Um by any chance have you seen Aslan since we've left?" She questioned, did she think Aslan would leave Emma with Caspian? Caspian furrowed his eyebrows before shaking his head. "No, I'm afraid not" he responded and her face fell at that. Lucy stood up giving Jenna's hand a small squeeze. Caspian furrowed his eyebrows. "Well uh let's get you guys into some dry clothes." Caspian suggested before we separated to change._

"_Why did Jenna want to know about Aslan?" Caspian questioned me, Eustace was going on and on about morning sickness so he was taking to his own hammock. "Uh it's rather complicated" I told him, he furrowed his eyebrows even more confused pulling on some dry boots. He waited for me to continue with my story. I sighed, "Don't let her know you know all right?" I questioned him and he nodded. "We had a baby girl a couple months ago" I told him. His eyes widened with surprise before a huge grin crossed his face. "Then a congradulations are in order!" Caspian smiled standing up ready to call for wine. _

"_Don't, she was born three months to early and only made it three weeks before passing" I told him. His whole demeanor changed. His shoulders slumped before he gripped my shoulder. "I am sorry to hear that" he said softly trying to convey his unhappiness for our loss. "So are we" I said softly. "So why did she want to see Aslan?" Caspian questioned, "The night before Emma passed Aslan came to her in a dream saying he was going to take Emma to Narnia. That'd she live with him" I told him only for Reep to interrupt._

"_In Aslan's Kingdome your majesty?" He questioned hopefully, his voice and demeanor bright with that bit of knowledge. I raised an eyebrow at the Knight Mouse. "Yes he said he was going to make her a princess of his realm" I told him and he grinned. "To be a princess in Aslan's own realm! It is such an honor! We're actually quite hoping that on this journey we'll see Aslan's realm! And to think you'll see your daughter there too! Your majesty we must visit this place after finding the seven lords! If not to satisfy our own curiosity but to give Edmund and Jenna the chance to see their daughter live and well!" Reep said in one giant breath._

_Caspian exchanged a look with me before Jenna spoke up. "Caspian…" she said softly. We turned around to look at her, Lucy was with her, both dressed in boy's clothing. She didn't have to say it. Her eyes said everything. The hope that filled them at seeing Emma broke my heart. I looked over at Caspian and he gulped trying to hold down the sudden turn of emotions that filled the room. _

"_Of course, we'll sail to the end of the world to find your daughter, I swear it to you" Caspian promised us. I squeezed his shoulders, Jenna nodded before burying herself into my chest. I hugged her close and really hopped that Aslan had kept his word, and that Emma was living, healthy and happily with him in his realm._


	3. Chapter 3: Journeys are Never Easy

_**Chapter 3: Journeys are never easy**_

_We had already been on this ship for two weeks and there was still no sign of land. Edmund had been brooding, as per usual, but he was happy again at being back in Narnia. "So Reep what do you know of Aslan's kingdom?" I questioned him, he smiled at me. I had been bugging him continuously for more knowledge about this. He chuckled, "that it is a kingdom at the edge of the Earth, a home for noble warriors and leaders of Narnia. I hope one day that I'll earn the right to live there" Reep informed me. _

"_So Aslan hasn't been sighted since we left?" I questioned him and he shook his head. "No your majesty, he staid for a day or two after to ensure Narnia be run smoothly then disappeared into the night." Reep told me. I frowned but nodded, he must have come to me that night then and to take Emma. _

_With the time difference in Narnia, only three years had passed. Would Emma be three then? Or did time past differently in Aslan's realm, would she still be only a baby? Would we get the opporutunity to stay in Narnia with her and raise her here? Or is she already an adult and doesn't need us anymore? So many questions kept me up at night that I found it too difficult to sleep. I was often found either on deck or in Edmund's hammock with him when he woke up in the mornings._

"_Don't worry Jenna, we will find her" Caspian assured me. I smiled at him. "Thanks Caspian" I told him looking back out to the ocean the sun was setting casting a red/gold glow over the water. "Something else is bothering you" Caspian noticed, I looked over at him and sighed. "I wonder what she looks like, how old is she, and when we do find her. If she'll want anything to do with me and Edmund. Especially if she is already grown" I told him. I felt bad for talking to Caspian about this. But so relieved at the same time, I couldn't talk to Edmund about this. _

_He had completely shut down to the topic of Emma since that day in the hospital, after I had that dream. Every time Emma's name was mentioned he'd stiffen and leave the room. I hadn't really known before how deeply it hurt Edmund to have a child then they be taken away. Caspian squeezed my hand. "I'm sure no matter how old she is she'll be as beautiful as her mother and on the second matter I can speak from experience no matter how old a child is they'll need their parents" he assured me. I smiled squeezing his hand back. _

_We hadn't noticed Edmund standing not far behind us. "Jenna" he called, I looked over at him and smiled at him letting go of Caspian's hand and wrapping Edmund in a hug. He hugged me back, "it's time for bed sweetie" he said softly. I nodded, only for "land ho!" to be called out. We looked over following the pointed finger, and smiled at seeing the land not that far ahead of us. _

_It was a relief to see that island Drinian walked over to us. Edmund took the telescope taking the leader role. "We should prepare the long boats, take a look around. Drinian" Edmund said looking at the captain. He exchanged a look with Caspian before saying. "With all do respect your majesty orders on this ship start with King Caspian" he said. My eyes narrowed, jaw tightening at Drinian's words. "Excuse me?" I snapped as Edmund stiffened at the insult. _

_Drinian's eyes landed on me, I opened my mouth to tell that bastard off when Caspian cut me off cooling the air between us. "Drinian go prepare the long boats, a small team will go exploring" he said. Drinian nodded before disappearing. "I'd like to see him tell Aslan that!" I growled furious. Edmund nodded his agreement, his arm tightening around me before leading me towards the longboats. And here I thought all the tension between us had passed the last time we were here._

_Apparently not._

_Reaching the island we climbed out, Reep offering to help Eustace out but of course he refused and nearly busted his face on the ground. "Are you sure he is related by blood?" Caspian questioned, Edmund gave him a look. Caspian sighed, "Most unfortunate" he commented keeping an arrow ready as we started climbing up the stairs. Reep and a small party staying with the boats, while Caspian, and the Pevensie family explored. _

_We froze as a large church bell rang. Caspian and I immediately turned our arrows at it. Searching the windows for the figure of a person. Nothing. "Stay close" Edmund whispered to me and I nodded. "Let's check out that church first" I commented walking ahead, Caspian quickened his pace to stay in front. If there was anyone here they'd be in that church. It wasn't a coincidence that, that bell rang. "It could be a trap" Caspian said as we stood outside the door. "And there's only one way to spring it" I told him pushing the door open. "Jenna!" Caspian growled, Edmund stepped around him making sure to cover my back as we walked into the room. Lucy followed and regretfully so did Caspian, Eustace guarding the door._

_Our eyes scanning the room only to not find anyone, "What's this?" Lucy questioned, looking over she was standing in front of a book as it were. I walked up behind her to see a list of names that were crossed out with numbers next to them. I furrowed my eyebrows before I gasped. "Slave traders" I growled. Edmund growled too while Lucy glared. This was all to familiar of a situation. "How could you allow this?" I growled as Caspian. He furrowed his eyebrows. "Narnia hasn't visited the lone islands since your reign! I haven't had a chance to correct it yet!" Caspian defended, "You better" I growled only to hear the shouts of men sliding down on ropes around us. Brandishing swords._

_I quickly took aim and fired my arrows trying to kill as many of them as possible. There was no way in hell I was going to go back into slavery. I smiled at seeing Edmund expertly taking down as many slave traders that dared approach him. Quickly falling back into all the battle experience we've collected over our Narnian years. _

"_AH!" Did Lucy just scream? Looking over Lucy was fine, but Eustace had a knife to his throat. Wow he screamed like a girl! "Put your weapons down or I'll kill him right here" the man growled. "Don't do us any favors" Edmund muttered making me snicker. Lucy hit him on his side. He rolled his eyes at her only for Eustace to start whining again. I growled only to get grabbed from behind. Edmund quickly turned around his sword at the ready only to get over powered. _

_The man's arms wrapped around my stomach lifting me up off my feet after he knocked my bow out of my hand. My arrows falling to the ground. I screamed throwing my head backwards trying to hit the guy in the face. "Jenna!" Edmund shouted, but Lucy was also captured. I struggled against the man only to get shouted at. "Keep struggling and we'll kill that little girl right there" The man growled, Lucy gasped at a knife being pressed into her neck. "Lucy!" Edmund and I all shouted. _

_The man holding me chuckled, "I hope you know that I'm really going to enjoy killing you" I growled as Lucy, Eustace and I were dragged out of the church and into some prison cells. Caspian and Edmund were thrown into one that was opposite of us. "Are you all right?" Edmund questioned and I nodded, "you?" I questioned Lucy, she rubbed her neck but nodded. "Yeah you guys?" She questioned the boys and they nodded. _

"_Oh don't even ask if I'm all right!" Eustace whined, "Well if you'd pay attention in Reep's lessons none of this would have happened!" I snapped at him. He glared at me, crossing his arms and looking away from me. "Don't worry we'll figure this out" Edmund said only for him and Caspian to try to kick down their cell door. Lucy and I exchanged smiles. That so wasn't going to work. Lucy and I sat down on the ground and just watched the boys. After two hours they were pretty exhausted._


	4. Chapter 4: Sightings

_**Chapter 4: Sightings**_

_Caspian's POV_

_We had given up on trying to kick the gate door out. It wasn't going to work. The girls were already fast asleep, Edmund sleeping on the ground as well. _

_Pat, pat, pat._

_I looked up at hearing the soft padding of feet only to pause. I had first thought it was one of the traders coming down to check up on us. But instead a white cloaked figure paused in front of our cell. The sun had started rising and reflected off the large white ornate bow on her back, red tipped feather arrows. She wore a scarlet pants that were skin tight with white leather covering her thigh's and calves for protections. Her upper body draped in shiny dark silver armor. A sword on her hip. The bottom half of her face covered in a red drape, the hood of the cloak up cover her hair._

_Warm brown eyes staring at me, a twinkle in them as she looked down at Edmund next to me. She paused slightly before looking back to the girl's cell. "Who are you?" I questioned her standing up and approaching the door. Her eyes met mine again, she pulled something from inside her cloak and handed it to me. It was a dagger, a gold ornate Aslan's head on the end of the handle. "You'll need this" her voice hummed, it was soft, sweet but a gentle rumble to it that demanded authority. I took the dagger she offered me and hid it in my tunic. We were stripped of our weapons before being locked up in here._

"_Can you get us out?" I questioned her, she shook her head. "No things can't happen the same way twice" she whispered back to me. Only for men to start yelling, we looked back up the hallway and the door was opening. "Don't be afraid to ask for help when you need it Caspian" she advised before running down the cell hallways. I stared after her. How did she know my name? "What's going on?" Edmund mumbled sitting up at hearing all the noise. _

"_Not too sure yet" I told him as the traders came down stairs. They opened the girl's door and grabbed them. "Hey let them go!" Edmund growled grabbing the door and shaking it. The trader's smirked at the men. "Oh how cute" he growled before pulling the girls up the stairs. Eustace being dragged kicking and screaming after them. "I am your King! I command you to let them go!" I bellowed after them. They just snickered and kept on their way. I glared at them and slammed my hands into the door. _

_Damn it! We had to get out of here and get to the girls before they were sold. Edmund kicked at the door hard again. "Damn it! If only I had something to pick the lock with!" Edmund growled. I looked over at him. "Like what?" I questioned him, "Something small with a fine point." He told me._

_The dagger!_

_I grabbed it pulling it out and handing it to him. "Will this work?" I questioned him, he furrowed his eyebrows. "Where did you get that?" He demanded, "it's not the point, can you pick the lock with this?" I questioned him and he nodded. Going to the door he held the knife, fingering the whole trying to find the right placement before he inserted the knife and set to work. It only took about five minutes and some cursing before Edmund pushed the door open. He handed the knife back to me and I put it back in my tunic. _

"_But they checked your tunic" he told me. "It's a bit complicated" I told him as we snuck up the hallway. Killing the traders as we went. Breaking into the arms room we grabbed our weapons, grabbing two cloaks we snuck out into the public. We had to find the girls and do it quickly. Holding the cloak so it covered my head we snuck around the corner. We didn't know which way we needed to go, this city was far to confusing._

"_Damn it, maybe we should have left one alive as a guide" Edmund growled. That's true we needed some help. Then I saw it, a sparkle and a glimpse of a white cloak ahead. "This way" I told him running forwards after it. It was that girl again, I knew it! "Wait!" he growled running after me. I had to see her again, turning the corner I caught a glimpse of the tail of her cloak at the far end turning around a corner. _

_I ran down the hallway after her, Edmund on my heels. "Caspian what is going on?" He demanded, "just trust me" I told him turning the corner again only to be faced with the courtyard. "How did you know which way to go?" Edmund questioned me but I was scanning the crowd for her. But only tanned cloaks were in the crowd. Lucy had already been sold, she stood with the other slaves that had been bought. Jenna was next, her eyes scanning the crowd before landing on us. A slight smile tugging on her lips. _

"_Come on" I told him stepping forwards into the crowd. The two of us got as close as we could without setting off an alarm. I'd be freeing Lucy while Edmund got Jenna. "Sold!" The man called out, "over my dead body!" Edmund snarled attacking the trader gutting him right there, then turned to free Jenna, only for her to slip out of her cuffs, she had already picked the lock. She kissed Edmund briefly before taking her bow and arrow. _

_Seven other cloaked figures started attacking as well. It was Drinian and the other's. Reep taking the leading in the fighting. It wasn't long before we over powered the traders, even the slaves were starting to revolt against them. "Your majesty!" An older man called out as he ran up to me. "Your majesty Caspian!" He fell to his knees before me, his head bowed. He was a lord! We found him!_

_Six more to go!_

_Edmund's POV_

_I was to frustrated right now. I felt too much like the old times. Being Peter's second, Peter wasn't here. It was my time to lead, but with Caspian in the way I couldn't. And he felt like he didn't have to answer to me. It wasn't fair!_

_Walking back to Jenna's and mine's room I paused at seeing a figure standing against the door. It was a girl. She had her hand resting on the door, as if debating on opening it or not. "Can I help you?" I questioned, the girl spun around quickly, brown eyes wide and shocked. My brown eyes. Her hood fell exposing warm brown hair, with big bouncing curls in it. The bottom half of her face covered in red fabric. "Emma?" I found myself questioning before I could realize it myself. She turned and ran disappearing down the hall while I was rooted to the spot. _

_It was Emma!_

_It had to be! But Emma was dead! I buried her! There was no way that she had been standing here outside our door. I tried to even out my breathing, pushing it out of my mind. My mind was just playing tricks on me. It had to be. Opening the door I paused at seeing Jenna standing in front of the window only wearing a white nightgown. Her hair loose and cascading down her back beautifully. I smiled affectionately at her back. My eyes traveling the curves of her body I had already known so well. _

_I smiled at feeling my heart skip a beat as I slowly approached her. No matter how many times I saw her, she'd always still knock me speechless. A fact she reveled in quite frequently._

_Jenna's POV_

_After we freed the city, Caspian decided to spend the night in the city while the ship was loaded down with more supplies that would be needed. After dinner we had all retired to our rooms quite exhausted. Reep promising to watch over Lucy as she slept, so she'd be protected. I stood in front of the window just watching the moon rise higher before looking out over the city. Edmund had said something about needing to talk to Caspian. _

_Edmund spun me around into his arms, I jumped letting out a slight shriek of surprise. "Don't worry it's me, I swore to protect and provide for you. No matter what I'll always be there to save you" he said softly in my ear. I had to admit, it shook me hard at being back in a trader's hands. Hearing that word sold fear pitted in my stomach as bile came up. "I love you" I whispered in his ear. "I love you too" he whispered back holding my face as he kissed me hard. I eagerly responded into the kiss. Since Emma was conceived the passion between us had cooled off before dying out._

_My body burned wanting him. His hands gripping the fabric around my waist. His groin getting pressed against me. He wanted it too. "I missed you" I growled, his lips twitched into a smile. "I missed you too" he whispered back knowing exactly what I meant. He slowly pulled back pressing his forehead into mine. "I'm sorry, I know I've been withdrawn since…" Edmund tried to say. I kissed him softly his painful brown eyes meeting mine. "It's okay Edmund you don't have to say it." I told him softly holding his cheek. "But just because we lost Emma, doesn't mean she can't have a baby sister or brother" I winked at him. _

_A grin spread across his face at my suggestion "oh really?" He questioned and I nodded quite eager about it pulling him down into a heated kiss._


	5. Chapter 5: Another Day

_**Chapter 5: Another day**_

"_Daddy!" Emma cried happily at seeing me, she was only four dressed in a baby blue dress. I smiled at her as she got up from her spot on the grass picking wild flowers and ran over to me hugging my leg tightly. I kneeled down wrapping her up in my arms. Kissing her forehead. "What have I told you about sneaking out of the castle?" I questioned her, she put on a puppy dog pout as she fluttered her eye lashes at me. "I'm sorry daddy but I made something for you!" She told me pulling out a daisy necklace she had made from the flowers. I smiled at her shaking my head._

_She was turning out to be like her mother more and more every day. "Oh well since you made me this" I rolled my eyes leaning forwards letting her put the necklace on me. "There! You look so pretty daddy!" She smiled at me matching it with her childish giggle. She was flattering me to get out of trouble. "Oh but you're still in trouble missy" I told her. She pouted again swinging her hips back and forth making her dress skirt sway around her legs._

"_Really?" She questioned and I nodded, "uhuh and you know what the punishment is?" I questioned her. She burst into a smile and giggles as she turned tail ready to run before I grabbed her pulling her against me. My hands instantly going to her waist, my fingers expertly tickling her. She started screaming and laughing hysterically at me. _

"_Edmund, Jenna would like to see you" Dizzy informed me. I nodded setting Emma back down into the grass. "I'm sure you can take care of her from here" I told her and she nodded her head. "Now don't wander off to far!" I told Emma, she smiled and nodded. I got up and walked back towards Cair Paravel. Pausing I looked over my shoulder back towards my beautiful daughter. She smiled at me, she was holding Dizzy so she was dangling in her hands. Aslan standing behind her. _

"_Aslan!" I shouted, fear gripping me. "Emma come here!" I shouted at her, she just smiled at me turning to Aslan. "Bye daddy!" She called before gripping one of her small hands onto Aslan's mane. "Emma!" I shouted after her, I tried to pick up my feet but I couldn't. I get to her. "Emma!" I screamed again as the three of them faded before my eyes. "It's not time yet Edmund" Aslan's rumbling voice filled my ears. _

_Snapping awake I sat up with a start. Panting and gasping for breath. Cold sweat dripping off my forehead. A cool sea breeze coming in through the window making me shiver as it hit the sweat on my back. I cradled my face in my hands. That girl was seriously playing some sort of mind games on me. It had nearly destroyed Jenna at Dizzy's disappearance. Was she with Aslan and Emma? But if she was with Jenna back in Narnia how come she hadn't come to find her yet?_

"_It's not time yet Edmund" Aslan's voice rang once again in my head. If now wasn't the right time then when would be? "Edmund?" Jenna's soft sleep filled voice questioned. I looked down at her, she sat up holding the blanket against her. I smiled as the memories of our previous "activities" hit me. I smiled a wolfish grin at her. Her eyes widened for a second before another grin crossed her face as she grabbed me pulling me back down against her. I pushed my thoughts about Emma and Aslan out of my mind. Right now I had to concentrate on pleasing my wife. _

_Grabbing the soft blankets I pulled them down exposing my beautiful wife to me as her legs wrapped around my waist. Her hands sliding up my back to my hair, her hands gripping it giving it a slight tug. I growled at her nipping her ear lobe making her jump and moan at the sudden attack. My hand slid down her waist to her backside massaging the soft flesh in my hands. "Jenna" I growled in her ear before sitting up, she furrowed her eyebrows at me confused by my sudden change._

_I smiled at her sitting down, grabbing her arms I pulled her into my lap and ontop of me. Quickly filling her to the sheath. She groaned at the sudden closeness, my arms wrapping around her back, my hands pressed into her shoulders holding her down on top of me as I kissed at her neck and chest. Teeth nibbling. She ground on top of me as I reached that space of skin between her collar bone and her neck. "Ed" she gasped, I hooked my thumbs under her armpits and lifted her up slightly leaning down and kissing her chest revently. "Ed" she moaned wiggling her hips trying to come back down but I held her there. Torturing her with the tip while my tongue flicked against her rosy, perked nipple._

_She gasped, jumping slightly, her knees slipping from their spot on the bed as she fell forwards into my chest knocking me onto my back. My eyes widened at the sudden change. Her hips sliding down over mine hard. She gasped, her body shaking slightly as it hit a certain spot. I smirked at her, grabbing two pillows I shoved them behind my back giving me the support I needed. _

_I held her above me going back to giving her chest the attention it had been missing these past few months. My hips slamming up into hers. She gasped gripping my shoulders moving her hips back and forth quite eagerly. I hadn't realized how much my baby missed us having our time like this. It made me feel good to know that she missed me like this, like I had missed her. _

_I had been terrified of getting her pregnant again. To worried about what happened to Emma happen to our next child. "Jenna" I growled nipping her chest affectionately. "I know" she growled knowing I was close too. Her toes were curled, eyes hooded, I let her shoulders go and grabbed her hips rolling the both of us over. I grabbed her hands entwining our fingers and holding her hands above her head. Her back was arched pressing her chest into me. "Edmund….oh….baby" she groaned, her legs curling around my hips. I smirked nipping her earlobe. "Hold on baby" I growled in her ear knowing she loved it when I growled at her like that. Her thighs tightened around me._

_My calves burned from the force I was using behind each thrust. Jenna's screams of pleasure filling the room, and I couldn't help but smile. Jenna was a screamer and I found it very satisfying to make sure other's heard us so they knew I was taking great care of my lady. It made pride swell in my chest at hearing the pleasure I was causing her. "Edmund!" She screamed as she clamped down around me, her body trembling hard against mine. I groaned biting my lip, I tasted blood slightly in my mouth as I felt myself letting go as well. _

_It was impossible to hold on when Jenna was reaching her orgasim. The beautiful look she had on her face, her body tightening around me holding me closer to her as she screamed, not to mention the vibrations of her body were completely surrounding me. I collapsed into her, my arms wrapping tightly around her as I kissed her forehead. "I love you" I whispered in her ear. She smiled kissing me softly. "I love you too" she cooed back with a kiss. "You are so beautiful you know that?" I questioned her kissing each closed eye in turn before kissing her cheeks and neck. She smiled giggling into the attention. "Edmund, what's gotten into you?" She questioned, "What ever do you mean?" I teased her. _

"_You're being really affectionate" she pointed out. I chuckled, "just missed you is all" I responded, "oh and it has nothing to do with being the hero today?" She questioned and it was my turn to chuckle. "I don't know what you're talking about" I replied kissing her softly she rolled her eyes before nuzzling her face into my neck ready to settle down for a few more hours of sleep. We'd be setting sail soon. I held her against me kissing her temple softly, unable to close my eyes in fear of seeing that smiling little girl that so happily had greeted me._


	6. Chapter 6: Displeasures

_**Chapter 6: Displeasures**_

_We had been at sea for far too long. We were now on half rations since we were getting low on food. With the first lord accounted for, we had to find six more. Now I knew Narnian storms were bad, I really did. But I hadn't factored in how much worse they would be at sea. "Jenna look out!" Edmund screamed tackling me forwards, we hit the deck and slid into the cabin door as the mast broke and came crashing down. Narnian's screaming as they ran trying to get away from it before they were crushed. _

"_You all right?" Edmund questioned panting from worry. I nodded my head dumbly hugging him. The mast would have fallen directly onto me. "Come on, stay in the cabin with Lucy" he told me pulling me up and shoving me into the cabin before closing the door. "I swear boys" I grumbled, Lucy chuckled handing me a towel so I could dry off. Lucy chuckled, "I don't see why you're surprised he's always babied you" Lucy commented chuckling. I rolled my eyes at her, snapping my towel at her. She giggled dodging it only for the boat to surge again knocking the both of us to the ground._

"_Urgh I can't wait till we hit land" I groaned from the floor, she nodded her head as we just laid on the floor sliding from one side of the room to the other. Laughing when we slid into a table, or coach. Yes this was our entertainment. I was hoping that the pirates would attack after we had shown up. At least that would have been semi interesting. _

"_Hey Lucy" I smirked at her, she looked over at me and I pointed to the window. For the last hour we had been blowing on the glass so it'd steam up then draw funny faces on them. She laughed at seeing the stick Caspian and stick Susan kissing. With a quick knock Edmund walked in followed by Caspian carrying some food. I quickly wiped the picture so Caspian wouldn't see it. I didn't want to remind him of Susan. Caspian and Edmund raised eyebrows at my smile. "Everything all right?" Edmund questioned and I nodded._

"_What's for dinner today?" My sarcastic voice filled the room. Edmund chuckled, "The same as yesterday, and the yesterday before that…" Edmund started before Lucy rolled her eyes taking her food from Caspian. Chuckling at each other we ate our food in silence. Eustace had been hiding in the boys room every chance he got. At least Lucy and I tried to help before we were found out and locked back up in the cabin. _

_I swear just because we were born girls we were treated completely differently. Now don't get me wrong, most of the time I enjoyed that treatment but times like this when I wanted to help and they wouldn't let me just because I wasn't born without a penis, that's when it bothered me. And it wasn't just Caspian and Edmund that were doing it. The whole crew was doing it, especially Drinian. The boys were probably involved in that._

_Jerks._

_After dinner the boys decided to relax for a little bit. The crew had taken shifts in who manned the deck. The boys wouldn't have to go back out there till after breakfast. Edmund had his head resting in the crook of my neck as we whispered to each other. Just enjoying having our time. "What are your nightmares about?" I questioned him, he just shrugged. "I don't know. I don't remember them" he told me. I furrowed my eyebrows. Edmund had developed large black circles under his eyes. He looked exhausted like he hadn't slept in months. _

"_Really? Is that why you've been mumbling Aslan in your sleep?" I questioned him. He paused, "I told you I don't remember" he mumbled, this time his voice had an edge to it. "Edmund you don't have to talk about it but I'm here to listen when you're ready to talk" I whispered to him. "I said I don't remember Jenna!" Edmund growled getting up and storming out of the cabin. I sighed jumping slightly as the door slammed closed. He was probably going to go to sleep._

_I sighed rubbing my face. Lucy got up and walked over to me sitting down next to me wrapping her arm around me. "Don't worry Jen, he'll be fine. He's just tired" Lucy tried to reason. "Yeah and he's not telling me why he's so tired" I grumbled. Caspian turned around his chair to look at me. "Give him time, he hasn't been sleeping good. He's either mumbling about Aslan or Emma" he told me before freezing. "What?" I demanded sitting up. "Uh I wasn't supposed to tell you that" he said rubbing his chin. "Caspian" I growled getting to my feet. He sighed, "he's been having a lot of nightmares. From what I can tell they're about Aslan and Emma." He told me. "How come I haven't noticed?" I demanded, "Because when you come down he's already awake and can't fall back asleep. He doesn't want you to know about them" he told me. "Why not?" I demanded, "because he's scared that Emma might actually be alive" Caspian said softly. "But of course she's alive! I told him she was!" I spat frustrated. "Jenna sit down" Caspian gestured for me to sit before giving Lucy a look. Lucy stood up. "Uh I'll just go check on Eustace" she said before leaving._

"_To you she's alive…" he started I opened my mouth to cut him off but he stopped me. "Just let me get this out and try to understand it in his point of view" Caspian offered. I sighed but nodded leaning back in my seat as the boat rocked. "To you she's alive, you saw Aslan yourself, heard his words knowing that they're true. I'm not saying Edmund doesn't believe you, but you carried that child, you held her, to you she's always going to be real. Edmund never got that chance. He needed that comfort that his daughter was alive and never got it. When you guys buried her, all his hopes of her being alive were buried with her. But now he's in Narnia again. He's being forced to realize that maybe his daughter is alive and is waiting at the end of the world for him. He's scared, he's nervous and he's trying not to put to much hope in that fact in case we do reach the end of the world and she's not there." Caspian told me. _

_I frowned, I hadn't realized that Edmund felt like that. "But he is a dad" I told him. "But it's not in his mind and it won't be till he sees her, get's to hold her. He's been dreaming of Emma none stop." He told me. I just shook my head. "But why wasn't he told me?" I questioned him, "because he doesn't want you to think less of him for thinking like that." He told me, "But I couldn't think less of him" I told him. "Then let him know that" he suggested. I nodded getting up and walking out of the cabin. Going downstairs Edmund was laying in his hammock. He looked up at my entrance before rolling over on his side and looking away. _

_I sighed and walked up to him sitting next to him on his hammock. I put my hand on his arm and he tensed slightly. "You know I was so happy when I found out I was pregnant" I told him. He didn't say anything, just kept looking at the wall in front of him. I ran my fingers through his still damp curly black hair. "I knew you would be a great dad, I couldn't wait to tell you" I told him. "Well you were wrong." He mumbled, "why was I wrong?" I questioned him. "Because I failed" he grumbled. "No you didn't" I told him softly. He sat up glaring at me. "Yeah I did Jenna! She needed me and I couldn't do anything! All I did was sit there for those three weeks watching her die!" He shouted tears brimming in his eyes. I leaned forwards hugging him rocking him against me. _

"_You didn't fail Edmund, she wasn't meant to live in this world and whether you believe it or not I know she's waiting for us" I whispered. "And what if she's not?" He questioned, "then we'll keep looking for her" I told him. He rested his head against my shoulder. "What'd it feel like?" He questioned softly, "what do you mean?" I questioned him. "Being pregnant, feeling her moving? What was it like?" He questioned, "Wonderful. I felt whole, like I was doing exactly what I should be doing. Like I had been given a great gift that's worth couldn't be counted." I told him. "Feeling her heart beat, her movements, I felt like I lost half of myself when Aslan took her away" I told him. "But how do you know?" He questioned me._

_I smiled at him. "You know I once remember hearing about a boy that didn't believe his sister when Narnia and Aslan was mentioned." I teased him. He chuckled giving me a look. "If I remember correctly he got proved wrong too" I told him. He grabbed me pulling me down onto his chest as he tickled me. "Sassy wench" he chuckled, I laughed rolling on top of him only to roll right out of the hammock and onto the ground. "Edmund! Stop it!" I laughed hysterically as he straddled my hips tickling me. "That's what you get for sassing me!" He chuckled leaning down to kiss my nose only for me to lick him._

_He scrunched up his face in retaliation and cracked an eye open. I giggled batting my eyes at him, he only chuckled shaking his head before burying his face into my neck. I chuckled wrapping my arms around him only for him to start deep breathing. "Edmund?" I questioned. Nothing. "Edmund! Come on you have to sleep in your hammock!" I informed him. Still nothing. I groaned and grabbed the pillow and blanket that feel. Putting the pillow behind my head and throwing the blanket over us. _

_About an hour later Caspian walked in the door. He raised an eyebrow at our sleeping arrangements before chuckling. "So I take it the talk went well?" He questioned going over to his own hammock taking his boots off. "Yep, thankfully" I told him before yawning moving slightly so Edmund would be in a more comfortable position before falling asleep._


	7. Chapter 7: Bread Crumbs

_**Chapter 7: Bread Crumbs**_

_Caspian was strange. _

_Don't get me wrong, we all knew he was different but this trip to Narnia was illustrating just how weird he was. Every time we would search an island he'd suddenly take off. Running in a direction only to pause and look around. When questioned he would just shrug it off and keep going. And that's literally how we were finding the swords. That's how we found the cave that held the golden pond, and the sword._

_That's how we found out Eustace got himself turned into a dragon! And that's how we found Lucy had been kidnapped by those one footed freaks!_

_It was ridiculous! _

_Edmund had tried talking to him about it but he would just shrug it off saying it was nothing. We were currently come upon an island, that we hoped the rest of the lords would be on. As soon as we landed Caspian took off again. When we finally caught up to him he was standing in front of Aslan's table. Three lords sat, their beards grown and twisted into the trees around them. _

_They had become part of the scenery. "Wait!" Caspian shouted taking off again. "Caspian!" I shouted running after him, "Jenna wait!" Edmund shouted as he and Lucy took off after us. Breaking free from the surrounding trees I froze. Caspian was standing not three feet from her. Her white cloak hood down around her shoulders exposing bouncy brown curls as the wind hit them. She wasn't looking at us but out into the ocean. _

_Caspian took a step towards her, his hand reaching out to her arm as if to assure himself she was real. Edmund ran straight into my back knocking me forwards. He caught me before I hit the ground only to drop me at seeing the girl standing near the cliff. She slowly turned to look at Caspian, who smiled brightly at seeing her. "You're a fast runner" he commented, her cheeks tinged pink for a second before she smiled softly at Caspian and I had the sudden feeling that we were interrupting a private moment. _

"_Emma?" Edmund questioned, her eyes moved from Caspian's to us. "King Edmund, Queen Jenna, Queen Lucy" She let her knee bend forwards into a slight bow before she turned back to the darkness that consumed and island and was slowly poisoning the lone islands and soon Narnia itself. I moved to approach her but Edmund held my arm tightly. I shoved him off and went to my daughter._

"_Emma" I said softly, she didn't turn around. "We don't have long, soon the darkness will consume everything. You'll find the last lord there, he has a sword. Take it and reunite it here at the table. If you don't then Narnia is doomed." She informed us. I laid my hand on her shoulder. "Emma" I whispered, I had to see her face, feel her hair, hold her to make sure I hadn't strayed into a dream. _

_I slowly turned her around, I held her face in my hands only for her to suddenly to disappear in white flowers. "Emma!" I screamed as I sat up with a start. My hand clenched my heart at the vividness of the dream. I felt Edmund's arms suddenly around me. "Sh, it's all right. Just a bad dream" he whispered in my ear rocking me back and forth._

"_I'm fine, where are we?" I questioned him, "we've just spotted an island" he told me. I nodded standing up. "Jenna" he called but I shoved him off. Quickly getting to the bridge, I needed fresh air. Reaching the bridge I looked at the island. It was the island I saw in my dream. Looking past the island there was nothing but pitch black. It was the island of Darkness I knew it. "Jenna wait!" Edmund called but as soon as he reached me I ran up to the top level. We couldn't land on that island. We had to take care of this now._

"_Caspian" I shouted opening the door to his office/our cabin. He looked up at my sudden entrance. Drinian with him. "Jenna so glad to see you're up, we've found a new island and are about to go exploring…" Caspian started but I cut him off. "No we can't land there!" I told him, "what? Why?" He questioned, "because there are three lords there with their swords already at the table. But there the last lord is in the island of darkenss just beyond this island. He has the last sword we can't defeat the darkness till we have his sword." I told him. Confusion crossed his face. "How do you know this?" Caspian questioned, "because….Emma told me" I told him._

_Pain crossed his face while Drinian snickered. I glared at him and he quickly shut up. "Jenna we can't base not going because of some dream you have" Caspian told me. Edmund and Lucy were frozen in the room. "Caspian you don't understand! We can't land on that island till we have the seventh sword! If you do not order it as High Queen named by Aslan himself I swear to you that I will!" I challenged him my eyes narrowing at him. There was no way in hell I was going to ignore a dream like that. _

_Tension filled the room at my challenge before Caspian sighed, I knew he wouldn't stand up to me. "Drinian change course" Caspian relented. Drinian nodded before leaving the room to change the direction of the ship. I went to my side of the room. I grabbed Susan's bow and arrow and handed them to Lucy. "You'll need this" I told her, she took them slowly before nodding. "Don't worry it's like Susan always said. Trust your bow and it won't miss" I told her before grabbing my own. I turned to see Caspian had also left the room, Edmund gave Lucy a look and she quickly left the room as well. _

"_I don't want to hear it Edmund" I told him keeping my back to him. His hands slowly squeezed my arms turning me around slowly, his finger tilting my head up and kissing me softly. "I never said I didn't believe you Jenna" he said softly, I furrowed my eyebrows at him he smiled kissing me again softly, as if memorizing the feel of them. I grinned against him my thumbs pressing into his diaphragm softly before running down his taunt stomach. His muscles quivered at the attention.  
><em>

_He slowly pulled back, "besides I've learned over a collective of years not to argue with you" he chuckled. I smiled wrapping my arms tightly around his neck. "Well it's about time you learned" I smirked only for him to roll his eyes at my comment._


	8. Chapter 8: Sea Serpents

_**Chapter 8: Sea Serpents**_

_We stood on the ready as the ship was navigated into the darkness. Lanters were lit so we could see. But we couldn't see that far from the ship. "Turn around!" A man's voice screamed, "Turn around now while you still can!" He screamed again. We rushed to the side of the boat to see a man standing on the remains of a long boat. Just floating. But there was the sword in his hand. _

"_Eustace! Get that man!" I screamed at him as he flew overhead. His large wings took only two beats before he had the man by his arm and dropped him out of the ship. "Quickly, we have to get out of here!" Caspian shouted at Drinian, he nodded taking the wheel and trying to turn around only for a large wave to knock the ship backwards as dark mist shot around us in large swirls. I screamed spinning around trying to stab the mist that was wrapping around me. _

"_I told you that you'd never be ever to get rid of me" that deep, stomach turning voice filled my head. I could feel his hand on my throat choking me. I started coughing grabbing it, trying to get the hand off me. I could feel another hand on my thigh slowly riding up that made vomit rise in my throat. "Jenna!" Edmund shouted grabbing my shoulders and shaking me. I gasped as air rushed back into my throat as I collapsed backwards into Edmund's chest. "Sh it's alright. I got you" he comforted in my ear. I turned burying my face into his neck. "I could feel him on me Ed" I whispered, "sh, it's okay. We killed that bastard a long time ago, he's gone" he reminded me. I nodded, I could feel Edmund look at someone. "We need to get out of here Caspian" Edmund informed him. _

_Only for the darkness start to pull away from us. Confused we looked around, it was slowly going off the ship before it started collecting into a ten story tall figure. "Oh no" I whispered, this wasn't going to be good. What had I gotten us into?_

_The black cloud suddenly broke free to reveal a dark green serpent. The jaws opened exposing sharp teeth and an ear splitting scream burst from it as it shot it's head forwards attacking. I let go of Edmund grabbing my arrow and loading one before sending it straight into the serpents eye, it reared it's head screaming in pain before it attacked again. _

_The ship went into entire chaos at the attacking of this serpent. "Lucy come on!" I grabbed her arm as we took a higher position on the ship with the archers. "Aim for the eyes!" I shouted at the other archers, "Ready!" I screamed as the serpent came in for another dive, it's body winding it's way around the ship. "Attack!" I screamed letting my arrow fly, the other arrows released around me, only for most of the arrows miss and flick off it's hardened skin. _

_A lengthy spiked tail shot right through us. I screamed as I was knocked off the top of the ship and straight into the cabin door. I groaned rubbing my soar back. The serpent looked at me straight on, it opened it's jaws and shot straight for me. I screamed only for a jet of fire be shot in front of me. Looking up Eustace flew over head as he attached himself to the front of this serpent, biting and clawing at it's face, letting out jets of fire as Reep attacked the serpent. _

_The serpent knocked Eustace against the side of the boat before slamming him into the a rocky outcropping. "Eustace!" I screamed after him, yeah he could be annoying. But he had just saved my life at the cost of his. He slowly began to sat up only for the lord we had just rescued threw his sword at Eustace. "Eustace!" I screamed at him, he looked up in time and caught it with his teeth. I sighed in relief only to grab the others. I wrapped them up in a blanket, tying it around my back I climbed up the crows nest. "Eustace up here!" I screamed at him holding up the blankets once I had my feet on the wood. Eustace jumped off the rocky outcropping he was on and flew to me. I threw the blanket of swords up and he caught them. "Take them to the table! You're only chance Eustace! GO!" I screamed at him. He quickly disappeared into the darkness. _

"_Jenna look out!" Caspian screamed, I looked over but not in time as the serpent bit onto the end of the mast, I screamed as it shook it. Grabbing onto the side of the crows nest, only for another hard rip sent me flying off it. I screamed trying to grab some rope that was just out of my reach._

_Caspian's POV_

_We needed help. Looking around we were all soaked, beaten and bruised. "Jenna!" Edmund screamed at seeing the serpent grab hold of the mast before shaking it hard sending Jenna clean off it. "Don't be afraid to ask for help Caspian when you need it" the voice I had been dreaming about since I first met her whispered in my ear. It was as if she was standing right next to me. "Aslan please help us" I begged watching Jenna come tumbling down into the ship, Edmund catching just before she hit it, he held her smacking at her face but she was unconscious. "Lucy! Get her below ship now!" Edmund screamed at her, Lucy immediately grabbed Jenna pulling her into the cabin._

"_Look!" Reep shouted pointing, looking over a small light was racing towards us. As it neared it became brighter and larger before the white light had turned gold. "Aslan!" Lucy shouted happily only for a frown to cross her face. It wasn't' Aslan running towards us as all. A large gold lioness was racing towards us with a single passenger upon her back. I could just make out a while cloak. The serpent turned sharply towards the new attackers. It screeched in rebellion as it attacked. The lioness jumped dodging out of the way before attacking the neck. The figure upon her back pulled out her sword and slashed at the throat of the serpent who screamed in defiance. _

_Again the serpent attacked and again the lioness dodged only allowing for the cloaked figure to attack, a second slash being lain across the other side of the throat. The serpent screamed in pain as it dove below water to protect itself. With the serpent's disappearance the lioness cleared the side of the ship in a single leap. The figure dismounted the lioness and pulled off the scarf that blocked the bottom half of her face. _

_Dimples were just visible on her cheeks as she grinned cheekily at me. "Well never thought I'd hear you asking for help after all Caspian" she giggled, I pulled out her dagger. "Well it was the only way I could think of returning this to you" I smiled handing it to her. She took it and sheathed it back onto her belt. "Emma" Edmund questioned softly, she looked over at him and smiled, "hello father" she smiled, Edmund couldn't move. He was too chocked up._

_Only for the boat to suddenly churn knocking Emma off her feet and into my chest. I held her balance there till she caught her footing. "Thanks" she muttered and I nodded. "Anytime" I said only for it to churn again sending me on my ass and her right between my thighs. "What the hell?" She demanded only for the sea serpent rear it's head out of the water again. The cuts that were on it's neck healed. "Damn it" she growled, only for Edmund's sword started glowing a bright blue. _

_The large lioness turned to him. "Edmund get to the crows nest and stab that serpent!" She shouted at him. "Dizzy? Since when did you get so big?" I demanded, "just do it!" She shouted at him. Edmund immediately went to the crows nest. The serpent went to bit at him and Lucy shot an arrow at the serpent only for Edmund to look the opposite direction from the sea serpent. _

"_Damn it!" Emma growled pushing herself up onto her feat and climbed up to the crows nest. "Shot arrows at the serpent! Hold it still for a good shot!" Emma shouted at us over her shoulder. "Quickly!" I shouted at the archers. They nodded and shot arrows into the serpent's opened stomach as they held the ropes trying to keep him still. I even grabbed onto one of the ropes to help keep the serpent at bay till they could get into position. "Edmund!" I shouted at him to try to get his attention. He was still staring in the opposite direction while Emma had climbed over the crows nest and was leaning against it with her feet on the mast. _

_She had her sword out in her hand as she balanced on the mast. "Hold him still!" She screamed down to us. We had our feet planted into the ground as we held onto the rope, the wood we had it wrapped around was creaking. Please don't break, please don't break. I chanted to myself. Watching Emma the serpent went in on her for a dive and she stabbed it as it came down. Only for the wood we had the rope holding onto snap._

_A high pitched scream filled the air and looking over Jenna was awake and standing in the cabin door with Lucy watching Emma fly right off the mast as the serpent crushed the mast. Thankfully she missed the boat, I jumped after her catching the back of her cloak as my hand reaching up to grab the side of the ship only to miss. I screamed as pain seared through my upraised arm. Looking up Dizzy had her mouth secured tightly over my arm, her nails dug into the side of the ship keeping us out of the water. _

_Looking down Emma had reached up and grabbed my forearm and belt, "Hold on" I told her letting her cloak go as I wrapped my arm around her back and pulled her up into my side as Dizzy kept us secure on the side of the ship. "Look out!" Lucy screamed, looking over the serpent was coming for a mouth gobbling attack only for Edmund come flying down on a rope as he stabbed Peter's glowing sword straight through the roof of the serpants mouth and into it's brain._

_We watched in wonder as the dark mist that had made up the serpent suddenly explode by a large golden light that filled it. Looking up sunlight started to poor into us. Bathing and warming all of us. Drinian grabbed at Emma and lifted her over the side of the ship, before he grabbed my hand as Dizzy pulled. I felt quite a lot of relief at feeling my feet under the ship's wood. I looked up at Jenna. "Now can we go to that island?" I questioned her and she stuck her tongue out at me before her eyes landed on Emma. _

"_Yeah you couldn't have catch me huh?" Emma questioned Dizzy scratching her ears. "Well I caught Caspian! You should be happy I at least did that! I could have let you drown!" Dizzy retorted before getting up and walking over to Jenna. _

_Jenna's POV_

_I knelt down and hugged Dizzy tightly. "You couldn't have told me where you were going?" I demanded from her, she just chuckled. She had gotten so big! "Well you wouldn't have let me go if I had told you" she chuckled nudging my cheek fondly. "Emma" Dizzy called sitting down as she looked over her shoulder. "This is Jenna, you're mother, and Edmund your father" Dizzy introduced. I hadn't noticed that Edmund had wrapped his arm around my waist. "I know" Emma responded softly as she watched us before sheathing her sword and turning to Caspian. "Thanks for jumping after me" she told him before walking to the front of the ship. I took a step forwards but Edmund's arm kept me where I was. Dizzy sighed as she lowered her head. "Sorry about her. She's a little shy" Dizzy apologized. _


	9. Chapter 9: White Lily Waters

_**Chapter 9: White lily waters**_

_Emma's POV_

"_You know you miss them, so why won't you talk to them?" Caspian questioned, I looked at him. "And what would you say to parent's that you don't know?" I questioned him. He smiled looked down at his feet. "Well I'd start by saying hello" he said softly. I chuckled. "Look there" I told him pointing towards the horizon. "Aslan's country" I smiled at him. "Caspian, we'd like a word with Emma" Edmund's voice said softly. Caspian nodded before leaving. _

"_I know it's awkward Emma, but I fear we might not have enough time here in Narnia and I don't want to leave with any regrets" He explained, I turned to look at him. "Then what do you want to know?" I questioned them. "How was your growing up?" Mother questioned softly. I sighed and looked back towards Aslan's country. "It was beautiful, I can't describe just how beautiful it is. Growing up with Aslan and Dizzy" I smiled remembering them. They were beautiful. I had learned so much from them. _

_Mother stepped forwards, her arm wrapping around my waist. I turned to look at her. "I've missed you so much" mother cried. I hugged her tightly. "I missed you too mother" I whispered. It wasn't long before I felt father have his arms wrapped tightly around us. "Finally, my girls" he whispered softly only for Reep's voice shouted towards us. We looked at him, and the ship now had white lilies around it. "Come on" I smiled at them. Ordering Drinian to lower a dingy into the water we all quickly climbed into it. _

_Father and Caspian rowed the dingy forwards. "There's a sand bar just ahead" I told them as they rowed towards it. Reaching it I stood up and Caspian quickly took my hand helping me out of the boat. I smiled at him only for father to clear his throat in anger. Looking up he was glaring daggers at Caspian. Father's hand rested on my waist as he pulled me forwards away from Caspian as we walked towards the upturned waterfall._

"_Aslan" Eustace said softly I turned around and smiled at seeing him. Lucy of course ran straight up to him and hugged him. Adorable Aunt Lucy. Now that was weird thinking about. "We're not coming back are we?" Lucy questioned him, he chuckled and shook his head. "Like Peter and Susan before you, you have also grown up Lucy." He smiled, "What about us?" Edmund questioned him. Aslan looked to us and smiled at me. "I'll be staying here, but you'll have to go" I told them. "But…we've only just met you. Aslan please?" Mother begged him. "It's fine mom, we'll see each other again. One day" I whispered to her. "I wish I had one more day with you" Mom said softly resting her hand against my cheek. I hugged her tightly. "You will, after you've lived you're life" I smiled, before turning to dad. He pulled me into a tight hug. "You're as beautiful as you're mother you know that?" He questioned, "and to match it with my father's wit" I winked at him making him chuckle. _

"_I'm so proud of you, know that" Father said softly, his brown eyes shining. I nodded my head. "I know dad" I smiled at him. Turning around mom was speaking to Dizzy. "You keep looking after her all right?" Mom questioned her. "I will Jenna, I will" Dizzy smiled at her. "Who better then to watch a daughter of Narnia then my own daughter?" Aslan questioned smiling fondly at Dizzy. Everyone's jaws dropped. "Dizzy you never told me!" Jenna demanded smacking at Dizzy's shoulder. She chuckled, "You never asked Jenna" Dizzy chuckled before nudging her rump towards the upturned water fall. "Now go, you have a life to live Queen of Narnia" Dizzy bid goodbye. _

_I smiled watching a large tunnel appear within the waterfall as they headed into it. "Oh mom!" I shouted after her. She turned to look at me. A mischievous smile crossed my face. "Make sure to take good care of my little brother!"_

_~The End~_

_**Okay guys, sorry it was so short. But I felt there wasn't a lot to do with Edmund and Jenna's relationship. And I just had to include that little teaser! Though this is the end of the road for Edmund and Jenna. But I've been tossing the idea of possibly writing a story for Caspian and Emma, what do you think?**_


End file.
